divas_of_domination_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
DJ Mizanin
Diana Jean (DJ) Mizanin (née Hardy) (born August 17, 1984) is an American professional wrestler. DJ is the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy and the wife of Michael "the Miz" Mizanin. Early Life DJ was born on August 17, 1984 to Gilbert and Ruby Moore Hardy in Cameron, North Carolina. She is the younger sister of Matt and Jeff Hardy. Their mother died of brain cancer in 1986 when she was only two. She was close with her brothers. She played softball from when she was a young child until the end of high school. NXT DJ was named one of the contestants on season three of NXT. Her Pro was Marissa McMahon. The first competition she won was the Capture the Flag competition on the very first episode of the season. She also won the Talk the Talk competition, the Bull-Riding competition, the competition to guess what your pro thought about you, and WWE Trivia. Her match was against Jamie on September 14. She won. On September 21, she pinned Kaitlyn when she teamed with Marissa and Jamie against Kaitlyn and Lay-Cool. On September 28, she teamed up with Randy Orton and Marissa victoriously against Jamie, Brie Bella, and Daniel Bryan. On October 5, she and Marissa defeated the Bella Twins. She got into a brawl with Maxine on October 12 and defeated Maxine in a match the week after. On November 2, she refused to participate in the kissing contest, but she defeated Brie Bella. She won the competition to guess what your pro thought about you along with AJ Lee on November 16. On November 30, DJ defeated Naomi in a match and won NXT. Raw Debut and turning on Marissa DJ made her Raw debut while she was on NXT by managing her Pro, Marissa. Her first match was a Battle Royal on December 13 to determine the winner of the Diva of the Year Slammy award. She was the first eliminated. Tamina eliminated her, and Marissa won the Battle Royal. At TLC on December 19 during the TLC Triple Threat for the United States Championship, she shoved down the ladder that Marissa and Ted DiBiase were on. She then attacked Marissa and forced Marissa to watch David Otunga win the United States Championship that had been McMahon's. That cemented her turning on Marissa. She also cost Marissa's fiancé, Randy Orton, his WWE Championship match against the Miz on the same night. Aligning with Miz and Alex Riley The next night on Raw, she came to the ring with the Miz and Alex Riley. DJ and Miz then announced that they had been married for about a year. They would be confronted by Ted DiBiase and Maryse. DJ would call Maryse and Marissa second-rate Divas and Randy Orton the worst WWE Champion ever, causing Orton to confront them as well. DJ freaked out, and Orton claimed Marissa McMahon would kick DJ's ass, not him. DJ accused Orton and Marissa McMahon of being jealous of her and the Miz. Orton denied this claiming that "Rissa doesn't get jealous of sluts." McMahon would soon also confront DJ, the Miz, and Alex Riley, leading to a brawl. McMahon, DiBiase, and Orton defeated DJ, the Miz, and Alex Riley in an Intergender Tag Team match later that night. On December 27, DJ cost Marissa her United States Championship rematch against David Otunga. WrestleMania and Divas Championship Marissa, Trish Stratus, and Jersey Shore star, Snooki challenged Lay-Cool and DJ Hardy to a Six Woman Tag Team match at WrestleMania. DJ accepted. However, she barely wrestled in the match and Marissa attacked her outside of the ring. Marissa's team won after Snooki pinned Michelle McCool. The Rock then came out and made DJ face Marissa in a Fake Count Anywhere Match. Marissa won after making DJ tap out to a Sharpshooter between the railings. The following Raw, DJ cheated and won a Six-pack Challenge to determine the Number One Contender for the WWE Divas Championship. The next week, she cheated to defeat Eve Torres and win the title. She faced Nikki Bella on the next Raw and lost due to a distraction from Marissa and Twin Magic. DJ also debuted a blue Divas Championship. She also successfully defended the Divas Championship against Eve at Extreme Rules. Personal Life DJ is married to Michael "the Miz" Mizanin. They got married on January 9, 2010. She isn't as close to her older brothers as she used to be. She still talks to Matt a little bit, but Jeff and DJ haven't talked since she married the Miz. Accomplishments Queen of FCW (1x) FCW Divas Champion (1x) Winner of NXT Season 3 Family Michael Mizanin (the Miz) (husband) Matt Hardy (brother) Jeff Hardy (brother) Reby Sky (sister-in-law) Gilbert Hardy (father) Ruby Moore Hardy (mother) Trained By and Had Trained The following people trained DJ: Matt Hardy Jeff Hardy Marissa Finishers Twist of Fate Swanton Bomb Wrestlers Managed - Marissa (2010) - The Miz (2010-11) - Alex Riley (2010-11)